El vaso medio lleno
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Serie de one-shots centrados en Fujitaka Kinomoto, manga canon. Reto 11: conejo - "Carpintería, encuadernación de libros, y tejer regalos"
1. Inicio

**Notas:** Historias escritas para el reto de la comunidad 30vicios en Livejournal. No hay continuidad o secuencia entre cada one-shot, la mayoría están situados en el manga por lo que incluyen spoilers para toda la serie y el final, sobre todo este primer one-shot.

* * *

**De nuevos comienzos**

Muchos años atrás, cuando despertó confundido en una cama sin recordar quien era o en donde había nacido, pensó que era muy afortunado porque tenía un techo y comida. La trabajadora social lo encontró en la puerta del orfanato inconciente, y eso también le hizo pensar que era muy afortunado, porque alguien se había tomado la molestia de llevarle hasta ahí. Era un buen inicio, y la trabajadora social estuvo de acuerdo. Sonrió amablemente e incluso le dejo escoger su propio nombre.

Fujitaka considera que siempre ha tenido buenos inicios, como con aquel profesor en su primer año de universidad, por quien obtuvo el contacto con aquella prestigiosa preparatoria tras su graduación. Fue ahí donde tuvo su inicio favorito, ese en el que una joven cayó del cielo (y un árbol) como un ángel.

Sería difícil comenzar a experimentar tantos cambios si no le tuviese cerca, esta vez realmente con dos alas inmaculadas. Por supuesto, Nadeshiko siempre estuvo cerca cuidando de sus niños, pero en este nuevo inicio esta aquí para él, flotando a su lado mirándole con adoración y esa suave sonrisa.

-_Me alegra que te parezca divertido, querido_.

La voz de su mujer suena como la lluvia, clara y suave, o quizás siempre fue así y nada tiene que ver con su condición de fantasma. O quizás este tan feliz que no importa si hay diferencia.

-Es como un acertijo… –y comienza a idear razones, tratando de atar cabos.

Puede decir con certeza que en el cuarto de Sakura se encuentran diecinueve presencias que como estrellas tintinean tímidamente, y una extra que brilla orgulloso como un sol. También ha sentido una presencia parecida en características, pero distinto, más sutil y ligero sin dejar de ser resplandeciente, ocultándose bajo la sonrisa de un dulce muchacho. Cierra los ojos y es como si pudiese verlos con claridad.

Nadeshiko habla muy poco sobre el poder de Sakura o la ausencia de magia en Touya. _No estuvieron solos ante la adversidad_, le asegura, _salieron adelante triunfantes y felices con sus decisiones_. Su mano traslucida dibuja una caricia sobre su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, y su respuesta a los cambios que experimenta es corta.

-_Es porque finalmente estas completo_.

Sabe que hay mucho más tras esas palabras, pero de momento no necesita nada más al acunar su mejilla, disfrutando del suave aleteo sobre la piel. Se olvida de la magia, de los acertijos y los jovencitos con sonrisas enigmáticas, porque de momento prefiere solo ser abrazado por la presencia de Nadeshiko.

-Pienso lo mismo.


	2. Mariposa

**Notas: **Ligero crossover con xxxHolic.Implica Clow/Yuuko.

* * *

**Una mujer bajo el signo de la mariposa**

A veces las cosas más sencillas desencadenan una memoria que no es suya, pero que llegó de la mano con la magia. Sabe que no es ese hombre de cabello largo y oscuro que vestía ropajes finos, preocupado por cosas que Fujitaka desconoce, pero intuye que fueron difíciles. No es él, pero recuerda.

Mariposas.

_Brillantes y hermosas mariposas revoloteando en el jardín, entre las botellas de sake. Mariposas de cristal, broches de ensueño adornando sus negros cabellos. Mariposas en la vajilla, mariposas en su kimono, mariposas en las sábanas de seda. Una mujer bajo el signo de la mariposa_.

-¿Quién es Yuuko? –alguien pregunta a su lado y no sabe desde cuando tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Papá? –ruidos. Unas manos firmes en su espalda y brazo.

-¿Papá? –una vocecita más suave pregunta con igual preocupación. Abre los ojos y es como si despertará de un sueño.

-…estoy bien, Sakura-san.

Trata de sonreír, pero le cuesta bastante. Touya le obliga a incorporarse de la silla del comedor y lo lleva hasta el sofá para que se recueste. Fujitaka se deja hacer, aun desorientado.

-Prepara un poco de té, monstruo –Sakura casi corre a la cocina y Touya le quita los lentes. Compara con sus manos la temperatura de Fujitaka con la suya y no hay signos de fiebre, pero saca una frazada del closet con la excusa del otoño y sus noches frías.

-Despacio, o te quemaras –le hace bastante bien beber algo caliente y dulce. Ambos no dejan de mirarle con atención y él sonríe, muchísimo más compuesto, con el color de su rostro casi normal.

-Creo que arruine la cena¿verdad? –Touya deja caer los hombros soltando un suspiro algo molesto por el comentario, pero aliviado.

-¡Eso no es importante, papá! –envuelto en un abrazo de su pequeña, promete en silencio ser más fuerte la próxima vez.

Regresan a la mesa aunque sus dos hijos afirman que debería recostarse otro rato y él promete dormir temprano. Sonríe al mirar de nuevo el estampado de flores y mariposas en el vestido de su hija, con esa tristeza que a veces los recuerdos de otra vida le contagian.

Nadie más pregunta por Yuuko esa noche.


	3. Salida

**Notas: **Precanon.

_

* * *

_**Despedidas**

_Es una rutina establecida_.

-¡Kinomoto-sensei!

_Todos los días esperan a que las clases terminen_.

-¿Si, Amamiya-san?

_Para despedirse en el portón de salida_.

-¡Hasta mañana!

_Ella sonríe_

-¡Hasta mañana!.

_Le hace sentir que es especial_.

-Si... mañana hará buen tiempo.

_No quieren marcharse_.

-Si, será un bonito día.

_Así que vuelven a despedirse_.

-Hasta mañana.

_Porque de verdad no quieren irse_.

-Hasta mañana.

_Alargan la despedida_.

-¡Oh, quizás nos veamos mañana, aun si el grupo no tiene su clase los martes, Kinomoto-sensei!

_Lo más que pueden_.

-Claro, porque Amamiya-san siempre consigue decirme adiós en este lugar.

_El sonríe_.

-Pero puede que también nos veamos por los pasillos, porque tendré Química en el mismo edificio donde usted dará clases.

_Le hace sentir que es especial_.

-Oh... parece que la practica de Sonomi-chan terminó temprano.

_Y ése es el fin de su despedida_.


	4. Sangre

**Notas:** Al publicar por primera vez varias de las historias, no elegía título, solo diferenciándolas por medio del prompt, y hasta ahora le estoy dando un título a los que no tenían. En el índice de "capítulos" la palabra de la lista es el reto del fic, eso lo mantendré independientemente del título. Sin embargo, Sangre es hasta el momento el único one-shot cuyo título coincide con su prompt.

_

* * *

_

**Sangre**

_Es cruel no poder llorar la muerte de un ser querido. Nunca debió pedirte que prometieras eso_.  
-Karen Kasumi, tomo 13 de X/1999.

La casa estaba llena del aroma de flores y tarjetas con mensajes de apoyo. Arreglos florales de los compañeros que la adoraron en su carrera de modelaje, de los compañeros de trabajo más cercanos a Fujitaka. Flores enviadas por Sonomi, flores que le costaron rasguños y una caída a Touya, flores arrancadas del jardín por Sakura. Cargando con toda la situación, Fujitaka no tenía tiempo para conseguirle flores, así que acomodaba por la casa y la habitación cada nuevo ramillete con genuina gratitud.

No hubo sangre cuando murió. De haber sido así no habría importado, gracias a las flores cubriendo el ambiente. Flores por todas partes que se marchitaron poco a poco. Fujitaka las cuido esperando con paciencia hasta que pudo sacarlas, tirarlas, limpiar el aroma de flores y tarjetas con mensajes de "mis mejores deseos" de la casa, de su habitación. De la habitación de los dos.

Se alegró de no poder regalarle flores por su enfermedad. Habría roto su promesa de no llorar si hubiese tenido que tirarlas, porque las habría comprado para que se recuperara y ella nunca se recuperó. El día que tiró la última flor marchita fue capaz de colocar un portarretrato en la mesa. Le dedico una sonrisa mucho más tranquila a su esposa y se sintió con más fuerzas cuando preparó el desayuno.

En la fotografía tomada por él mismo, Nadeshiko sonreía en el campo, rodeada por flores que no estaban ahí por la pena de verla morir, ni pétalos cuyo papel era sustituir cada una de sus lágrimas no derramadas.


	5. Ética

**El momento más oportuno**

En cierta forma, estaba preparado para responder cualquier duda que pudiese tener Touya. Sobre su madre y lo inusual de la situación que vivieron, e incluso estaba preparado para confesar que a pesar de ser un adulto estaba tan nervioso como la jovencita a quien tuvo la suerte de desposar.

-¿Cómo sabias que realmente estabas enamorado?

Touya lo dice sin mirarle directamente, y su voz resulta muy afectada por la timidez. Cualquier otra persona podría asumir que la pregunta sobre el romance de sus padres le incomoda bastante, pero ese pensamiento ni siquiera toca a Fujitaka. Touya farfulla "para arriesgarte con la familia de mamá" en un intento por justificarse. Fujitaka _lo sabe_ y tarda en responder lo suficiente para conseguir que Touya se sepa descubierto, consiga un delatador sonrojo y evite aun más su mirada.

Fujitaka no le responde como supo que Nadeshiko era su persona especial, pero le asegura que no importa lo inusual de la situación, siempre le apoyará, sobre todo si se trata de su felicidad y de la persona a la que Touya amará más que a nadie en el mundo. Ante esa declaración su hijo parece más avergonzado, pero al final se decide y le habla un largo rato sobre Kaho Mitsuki.

-Solo hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, Touya-kun.

Ante la seriedad en su rostro, el muchacho parece sobreponerse y mira a Fujitaka expectante, esta vez mucho más adulto que niño, a pesar del uniforme de secundaria.

-Por favor, confiésale tus sentimientos cuando se termine el curso, porque es muy difícil mantener la ética profesional cuando eres correspondido por la persona que te gusta. Estoy seguro que Mitsuki-sensei agradecería que escogieras el momento más oportuno.

Touya evita mirar la sonrisa gentil de su padre y decide que colocar su frente sobre la mesa es la forma más fácil de conseguirlo.


	6. Escape

**Como en cualquier cafetería**

Lee atentamente cada respuesta, descifra la caligrafía de algún alumno, marca errores, cuenta aciertos, califica y anota el resultado. Una y otra vez. Hay respuestas acertadas, respuestas que son un buen intento, respuestas equivocadas y respuestas que no parecen tener sentido pero le sacan una sonrisa aun cuando tiene que marcarlas como erróneas. Hay algunos alumnos que dibujan en los márgenes y antes de entregar el examen tienen la precaución de borrar dibujos que Fujitaka trata de descifrar después. Busca en la sombra que deja la goma de borrar y se divierte reconociendo personajes de mangas y videojuegos, pero desde que es un hombre enamorado y correspondido, deja un examen en particular para el final.

_Ayer Sonomi-chan me llevo a una nueva cafetería y los pasteles eran deliciosos. Ojalá podamos ir alguna vez. ¡Te extrañaré durante el fin de semana, Fujitaka-san!_

Fujitaka sonríe al ver su nombre y parte del "Kinomoto-sensei" que la goma de borrar no elimino del todo. Con un leve sonrojo, escribe una respuesta después de anotar la calificación en el registro.

_Si quieres, podríamos comer pastel en mi casa_.

No tiene nada más que ofrecerle. Pero preparará los suficientes pasteles como para escapar un momento de su departamento y tener una cita en una cafetería solo para los dos.


	7. Miedo

**Ella dijo "si"**

El sonrojo de ella, el suyo propio, y lo solitario del parque, le dicen que no podrá aplazar más el momento, sin importar que tan seguro este de ser indigno.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Totalmente!

-¿De verdad?

Asiente con decisión. Nadeshiko entrelaza sus dedos con los de Fujitaka, dándole un último "sí" al apretar su mano con suavidad. Al inclinarse hacia ella, casi en una reverencia, tienen un primer contacto torpe, ansioso, rico en detalles que recordarán avergonzados, anhelando sin poder dormir. Sin perder la sonrisa radiante. Sin dejarse intimidar por el miedo a perderse. Sin olvidar prometerse que lo harán mejor la próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas: **Tuve muchos problemas para conseguir el primer beso entre esos dos, y esto es lo más parecido a mi idea original.


	8. Piano

**De prioridades en un matrimonio**

Como todos los matrimonios jóvenes (y con el nacimiento de Touya como mayor prioridad) sus primeros años juntos fueron modestos, pero estaban tan felices que no les importo. Al establecerse del todo consiguieron mudarse a una casa que Nadeshiko adoró de inmediato, tanto por su estructura como por su ubicación (el parque con el enorme pingüino hizo mucho a su favor), y tras pasar días desempacando, ambos estuvieron complacidos por encontrarse en un hogar igual de acogedor que su departamento, pero más cómodo y con posibilidades (el espacio para una biblioteca fue la delicia de Fujitaka).

Después de un tiempo, con cada habitación decorada, cada libro en su lugar, y con Touya en el preescolar de Tomoeda, Nadeshiko concluyo que la siguiente prioridad era un automóvil. Fujitaka escucho perplejo las razones dadas por su esposa, al ser él mismo quien protagonizaba cada motivo: después de todo, ella tenía un manager proporcionado por la agencia que la llevaba a cada compromiso, y ella no cargaba libros o documentos importantísimos, y tampoco corría desde la estación del autobús para llegar antes que Touya a casa.

La mirada decisiva de Nadeshiko desanimó a Fujitaka, conciente que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, tanto que tras soltar un suspiro dijo el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

-Y yo que pensaba que tal vez podríamos comprar un piano.

-¿Hoe?

Un poco avergonzado, Fujitaka le contó que había pensado que necesitaban un piano, para que Nadeshiko pudiese tocar aquellas piezas que tuvo que guardar para más tarde, porque ya no estaba en aquella mansión con ese piano de ensueño, y tampoco en esa preparatoria con aquel piano austero.

Ella le beso con dulzura.

Esa noche durmieron tarde tras analizar opciones para conseguir un piano (que tiempo después Fujitaka encontraría en una tienda de antigüedades, junto con un libro que terminaría olvidado en su ya formada biblioteca) y costear un automóvil (para el cual Nadeshiko obtuvo un crédito bastante cómodo, tras participar en la publicidad del mismo).


	9. Cartas

Post-manga, con detalles de los cambios en Fujitaka.

_

* * *

_

**Familia en Londres**

_Todos los huérfanos sueñan con un pariente perdido en lejanas tierras_ (como Londres). _Ese pariente les diría quiénes son_ (el mago más poderoso en otra vida)_, y les entregaría la fortuna de la que son herederos_ (la mitad de los poderes y recuerdos del ya mencionado mago)_. Ese pariente lejano sería amable, gentil, y tendría un _(curioso)_ gran sentido del humor. _

**1.**

Se conocen por medio de cartas. Cuando Kaho llegó con la correspondencia, Eriol noto su sonrisa complacida pero no supo a que se debía con antelación. No despertó esa mañana con la sensación de _algo_ a punto de ocurrir. Fue emocionante. Disfrutó cada momento, desde abrir el sobre con cuidado (al contrario de lo propuesto por Ruby), hasta de la intimidad de su estudio al leer la carta a solas (como sugirió Kaho).

La primera carta de Fujitaka inició con una disculpa por su _"rudeza al escribirle sin ser debidamente presentados"_. Tras recibir los saludos y deseos (_"a usted y su familia"_) de unas felices fiestas, Eriol leyó con avidez. La cortesía y calidez de la carta bastaron para olvidar que ya estaba enterado sobre los detalles que Fujitaka mencionó en la carta. Finalmente se despidió asegurando que la carta no comprometía en lo absoluto a una respuesta _"sin embargo, admito que recibiría gustoso correspondencia suya"_. Eriol guardó sus intenciones de responder de inmediato para después.

-Puedo ver que le tomó por sorpresa, Eriol -dijo Spinel en cuanto se les unió.

-¡Totalmente!

-¡Estás feliz! -exclamó Ruby abrazándole con entusiasmo- ¡Tienes que leerla para nosotros, queremos saber!

Spinel hizo una pequeña queja sobre Ruby hablando por el resto, Kaho preparó té, y todos se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea para hablar de los Kinomoto, como ocurre siempre que llega una carta desde Japón.

**2.**

Se conocen por medio de cartas. Hablan por teléfono.

-Tuve un sueño anoche, una premonición. En ella había un joven que pasaba por momentos difíciles... lo curioso es que antes de despertar, pude ver a ese muchacho cocinando para Yuuko-san.

Eriol ríe de buena gana. A Fujitaka le alegra.

Un poco más serio, Eriol le cuenta acerca de un sueño propio donde apareció el futuro empleado de la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

-Conforme pase el tiempo no seremos los únicos con sueños acerca de Watanuki Kimihiro. Eso le traerá problemas.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que ambos se preocupan por un chico que deberá aprender mucho, en ocasiones de la forma difícil. Fujitaka recuerda a Yuuko (con memorias que no son suyas) y sonríe.

-Yue-kun dice que Yuuko-san es un imán para los problemas. Creo que puede ser verdad, pero también me parece una dama muy interesante.

-Opino lo mismo. Clow lo pensó también -Eriol la recuerda igual que Fujitaka, y por su propia experiencia añade- por esa razón ninguno de los dos puede acercarse a esa zona de Tokio sin escuchar improperios.

Fujitaka ríe de buena gana. A Eriol le alegra.

**3.**

Se conocen por medio de cartas. Pero hay cosas que nunca dicen.

Eriol nunca inicia las charlas sobre asuntos mágicos. Hablan de sueños (y en sueños) sobre las nuevas cosas que Fujitaka puede ver o hacer, y recuerdan juntos lo que Fujitaka recuerda. Nunca hablan de asuntos relacionados con la comunidad mágica de Londres (tan distinta a la japonesa); no discuten los sueños de Eriol, y sus recuerdos surgen solo como un comentario ingenioso o la confirmación a una duda. Hay momentos en los que Eriol quisiera compartir con él un poco más, pero piensa que eso no le hace falta a Fujitaka.

Hablan por teléfono. Pero hay cosas que nunca dicen.

Fujitaka no le cuenta que visito la casa de Clow junto con Cerberus y Yukito, que pronto se separaron, y al reunirse frente a la chimenea era Yue quién estaba ahí. Cuando menciona un recuerdo, y comprende (demasiado tarde) que Eriol tiene la otra parte de esa memoria (dolorosa), le gustaría disculparse pero piensa que eso le haría sonreír con tristeza. Que si lo hace, Eriol no diría nada más, y esta seguro que echaría en falta su confianza.

**4.**

Kinomoto-sensei planea sus vacaciones con anticipación. Lo menciona en el trabajo con el debido tiempo.

-¡Que emocionante! -él asiente sonriendo- ¿En que hotel se quedarán?

-Nos hospedaremos con nuestros parientes en Londres. No se quién está más emocionado, si mis hijos o yo -y Kinomoto-sensei parece no poder estar más alegre.

Su colega prefiere no entrometerse (si recuerda bien, Kinomoto-sensei es huérfano) y asume que se trata de la familia de su esposa. Pensar que encontró a su verdadera familia, pese al tiempo y las distancias (¡Londres!) es improbable. Mágico y esperanzador, pero improbable.


	10. Reglas

**Dibujos en el pizarrón**

Desde que comenzó a usarlo, Sakura nunca dibujó animales, soles o lunas en el pizarrón; a Fujitaka no le hizo falta, pues había suficiente de Nadeshiko en sus hijos para evocarla sin esfuerzo. El pizarrón formo parte de la casa y la rutina familiar con naturalidad desde aquella tarde en la que Nadeshiko lo compró. Fujitaka quedo encantado con la idea, aun cuando les ahorro divertidas discusiones en las que ambos aseguraban tener el turno de las tareas. A Nadeshiko le gustaba dejar estrellas en los espacios libres. Le gustaba escribir el nombre de sus hijos y sus actividades, como "_Touya: visita escolar al museo_", o "_Sakura: de compras con mamá_"; le gustaba hacer trampa y cambiar el "_Fujitaka: lavar la ropa_" por "_Fujitaka: preparar pastel de fresas_" y dejar "_Nadeshiko: lavar la ropa_". Fujitaka nunca se dejaba engañar, pero igualmente preparaba el pastel.

Cerberus utiliza el marcador sin aparente esfuerzo. Dibuja varias veces hasta por fin dar con lo que Fujitaka soñó (una mariposa en un pergamino), a su lado Nadeshiko flota etérea y visible solo para él. Con dulzura opina que es muy bonita.

_¡Si dibujará algunas más el pizarrón luciría encantador!_

Fujitaka le hace llegar el mensaje al guardián solar, quien se olvida de contarle sobre la Bruja de las Dimensiones y termina dibujando un auto de carreras, borrando parte del mensaje frente al nombre de Touya ("_estudiando con Yuki después del trabajo_"). Nadeshiko le elogia con aplausos que parecen leves suspiros, y Fujitaka le felicita, contento de que Cerberus tenga sus propios dibujos. A partir de entonces de vez en cuando aparece en el pizarrón un plato de takiyoki, o un personaje de videojuegos cuyos trazos hacen reír a Fujitaka y gruñir a Touya por la falta de reglas en "esta casa de locos".

Una tarde ella aparece y el pizarrón esta libre de dibujos. Solo cuatro nombres y sus actividades.

_¿Podrías dibujar algo para mi, Fujitaka-san?_

La petición le toma por sorpresa, y tras intentarlo varias veces, finalmente dibuja. Llena el pizarrón de pequeñas estrellas, de flores, hay un sol y una luna, y un par de alas en cada espacio que separa a los cuatro nombres escritos. Bajo "_Kero-chan: cambiar el agua a las flores_" dibuja un arcoiris que recorre de esquina a esquina la base del pizarrón.

-Los tuyos son mis favoritos.

No puede decirle nada más o no cumpliría con su promesa, la más importante de todas las reglas.


	11. Conejo

Por fin logré publicar un nuevo one-shot, solo me costó casi 5 años _

Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta serie, por leer, o dejar review. Tengo planeado alcanzar los 30 retos propuestos en la tabla básica de la comunidad de LJ 30vicios, aun si tengo que ignorar a Holic/Tsubasa, jajajaja. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Carpintería, encuadernación de libros, y tejer regalos**

En el orfanato donde creció le formaron para ser una persona autosuficiente, y aunque Fujitaka no encontraba utilidad inmediata a las habilidades adquiridas, con el tiempo surgieron ocasiones donde aplicó sus conocimientos. Se enorgullece de resolver problemas en las excavaciones gracias a la carpintería, o extender la vida de un libro cambiando su encuadernado, sin embargo el trabajo manual que más le agrada es aquel que tiene como objetivo convertirse en un obsequio.

El regalo surge de acuerdo a quien lo dedica. Si elabora una mochila para Sakura, primero imaginará algo tierno o alegre, y ya sobre la marcha descubre los materiales y colores que necesarios para lograr que estrellas o alas se conviertan en protagonistas de su presente. En el caso de Touya su creatividad responde al revés: para él sus diseños son discretos, y si surge algún detalle como escudos o coronas, nunca los planea desde el principio. Son esos momentos los que encuentra muy divertidos: cuando durante la elaboración surge algo inesperado. Fujitaka siempre lo consideró parte del proceso creativo, sin embargo reconoce que también existe un poco de misticismo al respecto. Lo notó durante el primer invierno después de adquirir la mitad de los poderes de Clow Reed.

Antes de terminar ese año realizó una conferencia en Kyoto. Usualmente leía durante los largos trayectos en el tren, pero esa mañana no lo pensó demasiado cuando tomo estambre y sus ganchillos de tejido. Las miradas divertidas de otros pasajeros le hicieron consiente de si mismo brevemente, porque cuando comenzó a tejer sus dedos se movieron con destreza, y sintió como su mente se abstraía del lugar. Cuatro horas después el altavoz anuncio su destino. Ya terminado su compromiso regreso a Tokio consternado: el patrón en uno de los extremos de la bufanda era diferente a lo que usualmente elaboraba. Al momento de tejer una luna y un conejo fue consciente de hacerlo, miro sus dedos y ganchillos crearlos, pero no lo razonó más allá de calcular las puntadas. Ciertamente el viaje fue largo, pero jamás se había concentrado así. Observar la bufanda le provocaba una extraña sensación de anticipación, que no pudo comprender hasta ya muy iniciado diciembre. Por la extensión era evidente que no la confeccionó pensando en Sakura, y aunque podía funcionar para Touya… la bufanda no estaba destinada a su hijo.

La sensación de anticipación regresaba cada vez que veía el conejo y la luna. A veces lo recordaba sin motivo aparente, lo que provocaba que perdiera el hilo de las conversaciones. En aquella tarde, mientras disfrutaban de un refrigerio con Cerberos, Sakura fue tan amable que no se molestó, aunque le miró extrañada.

- Perdona, Sakura-san. ¿Me decías?

- Bien… pues estaba pensando en preparar un pastel como regalo para Yukito-san, ya que la próxima semana es su cumpleaños… –su hija hizo una pausa en la que se sonrojo ligeramente – …hoy le pregunté a mi hermano si estaba de acuerdo en pasar un rato en casa, y dijo que aun no tenían nada planeado, pero que seguro vendrán por el postre… –y en segundos su timidez se convirtió en indignación – ¡…él muy malvado quiere que me ayudes porque no desea "terminar en el hospital"!

- Estoy seguro que podrás preparar un delicioso pastel tu sola – sonrío al ver como Sakura poco a poco dejaba ir su irritación.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! – para mayor énfasis Cerberos dejó caer su taza de té. – ¿Por qué el Conejo de Nieve recibirá pastel y yo no?

- ¡Kero-chan, por favor…!

Sakura le regañó por derramar su bebida, situación que el pequeño ser recibió como un intento por cambiar el tema. Por su parte, la mente de Fujitaka poco a poco se alejó de la discusión.

Solo pensaba en una palabra: conejo.

La bufanda.

Con un conejo.

Y una luna.

- ¡Así que era para Yukito-san!

La exclamación de asombro interrumpió a Sakura y a Cerberus, quiénes ya se encontraban negociando la elaboración de un pastel extra. Los tres compartieron un breve silencio, hasta que Cerberus habló.

- A veces el padre de Sakura puede ser tan distraído como su hija.

- ¡Yo no soy distraída!

Esa noche después de cenar Fujitaka ayudó a Touya a secar los platos, y aprovechó la privacidad del momento para contarle lo ocurrido, junto con la premonición de la bufanda.

- Lo que más me agrada es que será una buena oportunidad para acercarme más a Yukito-san –lo dijo de corazón, y Touya estuvo seguro, pero eso no hacía nada para disminuir su mortificación.

Por supuesto, no se comparó con el sonrojo que sufrió cuando, después de comer el pastel de fresas de Sakura, Fujitaka le entregó la bufanda de regalo a Yukito con una profunda reverencia que fue respondida con la misma seriedad.

Touya ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Fujitaka-san!

- No hay nada que agradecer. En realidad, soy yo quién debe darte las gracias por ser parte de nuestra familia y cuidar de Touya-san.

El sonrojo en Yukito y las últimas palabras de su padre fue todo lo que Touya pudó soportar, porque hasta Sakura tenía una mirada ilusionada digna de un "hanyan". Para él no existió otra solución posible.

- ¡Hermano, no te acabes el pastel de Yukito-san!

- ¿Tienes… tienes mucha hambre, To-ya?

Fujitaka miró a su hijo comer furiosamente una enorme rebanada de pastel en un arranque de timidez, con Sakura pegándole en la espalda, mientras Yukito intentaba calmarlos. Lucían tan tiernos, que no pudo evitar reír mientras tomó una fotografía del momento.

A Cerberus le dio igual: tenía su propio pastel para disfrutar.


End file.
